


Stargazing

by Infinitefleurs



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Game(s), THIS GOT RLY SELF INDULGENT OOPS SORRY LMFAO, and they both love rafe!, but also like nate and elena didn't divorce or whatever here fuck that they're poly, i was drinking when i wrote the smut so like. oops, im sure yall love it anyways, so like this was meant to be emotional i don't know what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitefleurs/pseuds/Infinitefleurs
Summary: “Where’s all this talk coming from?” Nate frowns, turning Rafe around so that they were eye to eye. “Getting you out that ship was the best decision I’ve ever made, mind you. I can’t even begin to say how glad I am that you’re back, and that I’m actually with you again.” When Rafe doesn’t respond, Nate continues. “You deserve this, alright?"or, Rafe mulls on that fateful day on Avery's ship where he thinks he should've burned, but didn't. Fortunately, Nate's there to pick up the pieces, and maybe make him feel just a bit better in the process.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidbf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidbf/gifts).



> this was my (late) birthday gift to my very best friend, cryptidbf whom i love with all my heart and got me to ship this in the first place :pensive: happy belated birthday boo i hope it was worth the wait (blows kiss)
> 
> i also meant to post this before the year ended but i didn't make that deadline either so oops! happy 2019 here's my very first fic of the year and its straight up gratuitous smut, enjoy!!

It’s been too long since he’d last look up at the stars, Rafe thinks. Far too long.

So there he was, sitting on the rooftop of Nate and Elena’s house with a beer that’s already gone flat some time ago. His hand then reaches up, lightly brushing against the bandages freshly wrapped around his head. It’s been a few weeks since that whole ordeal with Avery’s treasure and he  _ still  _ thought the aftermath was… well,  _ weird,  _ for lack of a better term. Apparently Nate had managed to get him out of there before a whole mess of things fell and killed him.

He still thinks that was Nate’s fault, by the way, but Nate insisted it was an accident, so Rafe’s a little inclined to cut the guy some slack. 

What boggled him most though, was their encounter in the hospital just a few days after that mess, as great of an understatement that was. Nate was there, and he’d honestly been the last person Rafe expected to be there. Hell, he didn’t even expect his own parents to be there, but-- he doesn’t really care about that. What he  _ did  _ care about was Nate, and supposedly Nate cared about him, too.

_ “You got a funny way of showing it, legend,”  _ was what Rafe told him, and Nate shrugged it off with a laugh. As much as Rafe hated to admit it, Nate’s laugh still gave him the case of fucking  _ butterflies.  _ That, and well, the fact that he was still very much in love with the other man, despite it all.

But that wouldn’t do, would it? First of all, Nate was  _ married  _ and while Rafe considered himself many things, he wasn’t a Goddamn  _ homewrecker  _ and he wasn’t about to ruin a good thing just because he couldn’t keep his feelings in check.

Nate kissed him that day, and just like that all his worries were gone.

Except, now they were back. And it seems as though they were hitting Rafe full force. He wasn’t supposed to be here, this wasn’t his home. He certainly didn’t belong here, or anywhere. Hell, he shouldn’t have made it out that Godforsaken ship in the first place. He should’ve just lied there to burn with the rest of his greed. He should’ve--

“Hey there. Was wondering where you turned up.” Nate’s voice was enough to pull Rafe away from his thoughts before they got  _ too  _ bad, and even without turning around he could hear the smile in the other man’s voice.

Rafe manages a small scoff, glancing behind him. “Well, well, if it isn’t the legend himself. How’d you know where to find me?”

“Elena saw you climbing up here a while ago, figured you could use some company.” With that, Nate walks over and takes a seat next to the younger man. He puts an arm around him, which doesn’t exactly do well to help the butterflies in Rafe’s stomach. “And what, you’re calling me legend now?”

“It’s what you are, isn’t it?” Rafe asks with a roll of his eyes, and just like that he’s picking at his bandages again. Turned into a habit at one point and Nate’s still getting him to stop.

“Thought you shot a guy for saying that-- stop, by the way,” Nate replies, reaching over to pull Rafe’s hand away from his bandages. “Or was that just you being jealous?” His voice is teasing, but it doesn’t stop Rafe from lightly punching him in the arm.

“Maybe. Who knows? I’m not telling you.” Rafe leans further up against him with a hum. “Besides, it’s affectionate.”

“It would’ve been easier to just say yes, y’know.” Nate laughs again, running his thumb across Rafe’s knuckles. “So, why  _ are  _ you up here, huh? Didn’t expect you to be the stargazing type.”

“Well, I am. Just haven’t had the time to do it for a while now. Besides, when you got nothing else, you can always just turn to the stars. They  _ can  _ be a compass, I’m sure you know.” With that, he points up at a particular star, one shining just a little more brightly than the others. “Polaris,” he explains, shifting so that he was facing Nate. “May not know where you’re goin’, but at least you know you’re heading north.”

“Well, well, look at you. We got Mr. Navigator over here, huh?” Nate teases with another chuckle. “Guess I really should’ve gone with you to Scotland. We would’ve found that treasure a lot sooner together.”

Rafe only seems to deflate at that, but he covers it up with another roll of his eyes. “Really? We’re out here having a moment and you decide to bring up Scotland? Besides, it’s fine. You were grieving.” He goes silent, and just before Nate can reply, Rafe continues. “Why’d you come back for me?” It’s a quiet question, barely there and he doesn’t think Nate even heard him until the other man replies.

“Thought we already talked about this? I care about you, Rafe,” Nate tells him, absentmindedly running his hand through the younger man’s hair. He knew that was something that sparked Rafe’s ire, but seeing as he wasn’t arguing about it, he continues. “I loved you, y’know. I still do. I never really stopped.” Rafe lets out a huff at that, and Nate can’t help but smile. “I  _ mean  _ it. Again, Elena knows about it, too. If she can see who she wants, so can I.”

“It’s not just that,” Rafe mumbles, and he moves away from the other man. “I mean… I tried to kill you. Multiple times.”

“Technically we both did,” Nate interjects, quirking a brow. “And we  _ both  _ got the scars to prove it. So again, don’t worry, alright?” He opens his arms again for the other, but when Rafe doesn’t budge from his spot, he moves to close the distance between them instead. “Hey. You know I love you, right?”

“I  _ do  _ know that, yes. I love you too, but--” Rafe pauses, keeping his gaze averted. “You really shouldn’t. You already got a good thing goin’ with Elena here. What do you need me for?” He barrels on before Nate can say anything else, the scowl on his face only deepening. “You could’ve gotten out of that damn ship a lot quicker without hauling me around. It wasn’t worth it.  _ I’m  _ not worth it and I’ll be damned if I deserve any of this.” He’s about to say something else when he sees the look of shock on Nate’s face.  _ Great.  _ Not only did he sound vulnerable as Hell right now, he’d also said that out loud. In front of  _ Nate,  _ of all people. How fucking  _ idiotic  _ of him. Nate then speaks, pulling Rafe out of his thoughts yet again.

“ _ Hey.  _ Where’s all this talk coming from?” Nate frowns, turning Rafe around so that they were eye to eye. “Getting you out that ship was the best decision I’ve ever made, mind you. I can’t even  _ begin  _ to say how glad I am that you’re back, and that I’m actually with you again.” When Rafe doesn’t respond, Nate continues. “You deserve this, alright? Again, I love you. You might not see it but I do. I… I really missed you, Rafe, and you got  _ no  _ idea how much I’m in love with you.”

For the longest moment, Rafe is silent. It almost even looks like he wants to walk away. Well, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t-- Nate was holding onto him too tightly. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he slides his arms around Nate, returning the embrace as he places his head on the other man’s shoulder. Eventually, he speaks, his words coming off as a mumble. “You’re too good to me. Too good  _ for  _ me.”

“I’m really not,” Nate tells him, his voice softer than it had been earlier. “Wish you didn’t think like this. S’not true.” He’s holding onto Rafe like the man was a lifeline, letting a hand move up to the back of his head. 

Rafe sighs, curling up closer against the other man. He still wasn’t sure why, but-- Nate made him feel, well,  _ safe.  _ Like nothing could touch him. It was a nice feeling. “Nathan,” he murmurs, letting his eyes flutter shut. It’s been a long time since he’s referred to the other man by his full name, but-- “I love you.”

Nate’s expression only softens further, and he pulls away to meet Rafe’s gaze, the other man’s eyes filled with something that looked like uncertainty. Sorrow. “I love you, too, Rafe,” he replies, pressing a kiss to the other man’s forehead. “I really do.” Another one, this time, to his cheek. “More than you think.” The corner of Rafe’s lips. When Rafe doesn’t reply, Nate moves to properly close the distance between them, not once letting go of the other man.

Rafe quickly reciprocates, letting his hands slowly slide up Nate’s arms and resting them on the man’s shoulders. He tilts head, trying to pull Nate closer all the while. Nate moves to intensify the kiss, inwardly grinning when it gets a small noise out of Rafe, who then bites down on the other man’s lower lip.

Nate lets out a small whine at that, moving to pin Rafe down. “You haven’t changed at all, haven’t you?”

Rafe was near-breathless, only opening his eyes when he feels the cool tiles against his back. Still, he gives Nate one of his signature grins. “Not at all. I gotta say, though-- kissing under the stars. A little cliché, but still romantic all the same.”

“Always thought myself to be the romantic type,” Nate replies, grinning himself. Then, he reaches over to push a few stray strands of hair away from Rafe’s face. “I don’t think I need to say how much I’ve missed that smile of yours. While you aren’t trying to kill me, that is.”

Rafe scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Sure. Not to be a little  _ less  _ romantic, but-- are you fucking me yet, or what? I’ve already opened up to you which was incredibly  _ embarrassing,  _ if I do say so myself, and I think it’s the least you could do.”

At that, Nate laughs, giving the other man an incredulous  _ look.  _ “Are you serious? Now I know you  _ really  _ haven’t changed. I mean, I’m gonna, but-- on a  _ roof?  _ Really?”

“Not like we haven’t fucked at worse places. Remember the billiard room at the Rossi? During the whole auction, too.”

That gets a blush out of Nate, who moves to lightly punch Rafe in the arm. “Are you really gonna bring that up  _ now?  _ You know, we really could’ve gotten caught.”

“Please. They were all too busy looking through dead people’s junk to notice us.”

Nate quirks an eyebrow. “You were one of them, you know.”

“And so were you,” Rafe fires back. “Nevermind that  _ you _ actually got away with it. But I suppose I didn’t leave  _ too  _ empty-handed, so I’ll let it slide.” With that, he pulls Nate in closer by the collar of his shirt. “I think I’d chalk that up as one of my favorites. You fucked me  _ real  _ good there, y’know?”

“I can do you one better tonight,” Nate replies, letting his hand brush over Rafe’s neck. “Not on the roof, though. I mean, c’mon! It’s gotta be special.”

“You are, without a doubt, the biggest sap I’ve ever met.” Rafe leans up, pressing a kiss to Nate’s lips that doesn’t last nearly long enough. “But if you insist.” With that, he stands back up and makes his move to climb back down where Nate had come from. “Hey, legend! You comin’ or what?”

“Well, if all goes well, I think we’re both comin’ tonight,” Nate remarks, only laughing when Rafe chucks his near-empty beer can at him. “Aw, come on! I was  _ joking! _ ”

Rafe huffs, glancing behind him once Nate had also made his way down. “That was  _ real  _ funny. Better keep it up if you wanna end up spending time with your hand instead.” He almost snorts when Nate pouts in response, and he makes his way to his bedroom. He doesn’t even make it two steps past the door when Nate already has his arms around him from behind, pressing kisses along his neck. Rafe leans back against him, rolling his eyes. “Jesus Christ, you’re impatient.” He grins, reaching out behind him and putting his arms around Nate’s neck. “Can’t blame you, though.”

“Like you don’t enjoy it,” Nate remarks, and he reaches over to pull Rafe’s shirt over his head and tossing it aside. Letting his hands roam the other man’s bare torso, he tilts his head to capture Rafe’s lips with his when he tilts his head back.

Rafe pulls away just long enough to face the other man completely. Reaching over, he pulls Nate’s shirt over his head, letting it join the growing pile on the floor. “I guess I do, but the point still stands. You’re impatient. And needy as all  _ Hell,  _ may I add. I mean-- remember the time I had to take that one call? You know the one.” When Nate laughs at that, Rafe rolls his eyes. “Could’ve gotten in trouble, y’know.”   
  
“Come on, you know you  _ loved  _ it,” Nate fires back, and he settles his hands on Rafe’s hips, pulling the other man in closer. Then, he leans in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips before trailing down to Rafe’s neck, leaving a few bites. Rafe doesn’t protest, shutting his eyes as Nate works on his neck and collarbone, breathing out a groan when the other man bites down on a particular spot. 

“Bed’s right over there if you ever think of speeding this along,” Rafe mutters, breath hot against Nate’s skin. “Just a suggestion, though.”

“Now who’s being impatient?” Nate teases, but he nonetheless tugs Rafe over to the bed, frustratingly handsome grin on his face once he was hovering over the other man. 

Rafe only rolls his eyes in response, fingers absentmindedly tapping against his chest as he watches Nate undo both of their trousers. “With good reason,” Rafe remarks, letting a chuckle rise from his throat when the other man presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. “You’re taking too long.”

Nate only raises a finger when it looks like Rafe had more to say. “Again,” he starts as he rolls his hips against Rafe’s all too deliberately, “I wanna make this special.” His grin only turns impossibly wider when his action causes a more than positive reaction out of the other man. He then sits back up, although it was just to remove both their boxers, letting the garments join the pile on the floor.

“Alright, fair,” Rafe says, and almost immediately he bites back a groan when he feels Nate’s hand wrapped around him. “Jackass,” he mumbles, “Warn a guy, would ya?”

“Hey, you were the one saying I should hurry up,” Nate retorts with another laugh. He only gives Rafe a few, teasing strokes. He doesn’t tear his gaze away for even a second, watching the other man’s eyebrows furrow with each jerk of his hand. Rafe’s eyes were squeezed shut, but Nate knew their color better than anyone else. Well,  _ colors,  _ anyway. Central heterochromia, as Rafe once explained to him eternities ago. Warm browns complimented by icy blues. 

Nate gives a quiet laugh, barely audible. Just like that, he’s falling in love all over again, the wind completely knocked out of his lungs as he reaches over to caress Rafe’s cheek. When he only gets a quirked eyebrow in response, he laughs again. A little louder this time. “Just remembered how much I loved you. I love you, by the way.”

Rafe hums, expression softening for the briefest of moments, but he then gives a playful scoff, placing his hand over Nate’s. “I think you’ve made yourself perfectly clear.”

Nate rolls his eyes. “It wouldn’t kill you to say it back, you know.”   
  
“ _ It back, _ ” Rafe replies, looking far too smug for his own good. When Nate only whines in response, he laughs. “Serves you right for that come joke earlier.” He leans up, brushing his lips against his. “I love you too,” he murmurs, expression changing into something that looked a bit more vulnerable. “...I honestly do.”

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Nate replies before leaning in to just barely brush his lips against Rafe’s. “Don’t worry about anything else, alright?”

“I’ll make no promises.” Rafe laughs, though he does hold some seriousness in his statement, moving his hands towards Nate’s shoulders and holding onto them tightly. “Now, are we doing this or not?” A small grin then makes its way onto his face when Nate moves his hands down to his hips, but it’s soon cut off by a groan when the other man suddenly thrusts into him. Rafe then inhales sharply, letting it out in a deep breath. He blinks once, twice as he tries to get his bearings. “...You were right. This  _ is  _ better than the roof.”

“Told you so,” Nate replies with a laugh. He doesn’t move right away, though, instead giving Rafe a few moments to adjust. “I want it to be special. That, and I’m pretty sure you’d roll off the roof when we were done and we’d have to put you back in the hospital.”

“The same thing would’ve happened had you fucked me on, say, a billiard table. But you insisted,” Rafe says, only laughing when he hears Nate whine against his skin. “And before you start, no, I’m not letting you live that down.” 

“Alright, alright. Wasn’t exactly the  _ best  _ idea I’ve had in a while,” Nate says with a fond roll of his eyes, starting out at a slow pace when Rafe gives him the go signal. “But hey, we made it work. Kind of. I mean, you still got fucked, didn’t you?” He asks, laughing.

“In more ways than one, yeah,” Rafe replies, letting out a low groan when Nate starts moving. “Seeing as you got away with  _ my  _ cross.” He then slides his hands upward, snaking them around the other man’s neck as he tries to control his breathing. How he was struggling to get a word out already was a surprise even to him. Maybe it really  _ has _ been too long since they’ve done this-- the auction at the Rossi already feels like it’s been two lifetimes ago. “But again, I’m willing to let it slide--” another pause, Nate’s quickening pace drawing another moan out of him, “--so long as you don’t fucking  _ stop, Jesus Christ! _ ” He manages to get out, though the last bit seems to come out as pleading, if his suddenly tightening grip on Nate’s neck was anything to go by. 

Nate seems to find it funny, laughing as he watches Rafe squirm beneath him. “Gettin’ vocal already, huh? Gotta admit, I’m pretty surprised,” he teases as he only intensifies his pace, pushing in and of Rafe relentlessly. All the while, he’s feeling the other man’s blunt nails raking down his back, almost like he was  _ trying  _ to leave red, angry marks. Maybe he was; Nate wouldn’t exactly put it past him. Still, all it does is push him to work harder, his own hands gripping Rafe’s hips hard enough to leave fingerprints in the morning. Rafe’s eyes were screwed shut, and his skin flushed from his face all the way down to his collarbone. All he can even bother to muster out is Nate’s name and a whole plethora of swears and incomprehensible moans. It seems all he cares for at the moment was the heat between his thighs and the cock mercilessly pounding his ass.

“Harder, Nate,” Rafe moans out, drawing the words out, his chest rising and falling with each breath he takes. “C’mon. Fuck me like you mean it,” he adds, gazing up at the other man with parted lips and half-lidded eyes. Then, in one swift movement, he reaches down to take Nate’s hand, pressing his lips against his knuckles. Nate might’ve thought the gesture to be sweet if it weren’t for the fact that Rafe takes one of his fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the digit.

Nate groans, letting Rafe suck on his finger for a few moments before shoving in another finger without much warning. Rafe doesn’t seem to mind, letting Nate’s fingers rub against his tongue, his teeth, against every nook and cranny. He wants to speak, say  _ anything,  _ but before he even gets a chance to, Nate’s hitting that bundle of nerves deep in him that turns his vision white, reduces his mind to pure static, and makes liquid fire run through his veins. Instead, he moans against his fingers, back rising in a beautiful arch. Then, much to his chagrin, Nate pulls his hand away. With a whine, Rafe moves to pull his hand back, but Nate pushes it aside and instead, wraps his hand around the other man’s neck. Tentatively, as if to test the waters, he gives Rafe’s neck a squeeze.

Rafe gasps-- as best as he could with Nate’s hand around his neck. “God,  _ yes-- _ ” Rafe mumbles out, biting down on his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. “H-Harder,  _ please.  _ Choke me, Nate.” When Nate does as he asks, hard enough for the edges of his vision to turn black, Rafe swears he’s never felt more alive. Whatever snarky comment he thought of saying earlier is completely gone now as he just begs for more. He’s looking up at Nate with Goddamn  _ stars  _ in his eyes, pupils so blown they were nearly black and yet-- his vision is completely white. And just as he thinks things can’t get any better, Nate throws him another curveball, pulling out for only a second as he flips Rafe onto his stomach with his ass facing up. He opens his mouth to speak, a moan comes out instead when Nate slams back into him, going in as deep as he could. Rafe’s hands are gripping the sheets tightly enough for his knuckles to turn white. Any coherent thought he might’ve had is completely gone by now, each filthy word from Nate’s mouth scrambling his thoughts further from comprehension.

“Na- _ aate-- _ ” Rafe chokes out, voice too raspy for it to even be considered a scream. “Good  _ God,  _ look what you’re doing to me- _ eee! _ ” He utters, voice going up a pitch when Nate once again hits that spot that lights his insides on fire. He’s pushing his hips back against Nate’s in time with the other man’s thrusts, the spit dripping from his open mouth staining the sheets a dark gray. He can’t even hold himself up anymore, instead letting Nate push his head further against the bed.

Nate can’t help but feel a little smug, even when the mere sight of Rafe squirming beneath his touch does nothing more but send the heat down to his gut. “Never thought I’d see the day where  _ the  _ Rafe Adler’s rendered speechless. You’re loving it, aren’t ya? Tell the truth.”

“Shut.  _ Uuup-- _ ” Rafe mutters, taking a shuddered breath when he feels Nate’s hand around his cock again, the sensation nearly  _ unbearable  _ from the lack of attention. It’s not long before he’s practically fucking Nate’s hand, the other man clearly intending on finishing him off. It doesn’t take long for him to do so, what with the sudden heat pooling in Rafe’s gut. His heart’s pounding so hard against his chest that he’s certain the damn thing’s about to jump out and somehow, he finds the willpower to speak. “Nate, I-I can’t take it-- Jesus fucking  _ Christ,  _ I’m gonna--” he stammers, and before Rafe even processes what happens, he’s crying out again as he comes in hot, white spurts-- hard enough for him to go fucking blind with ecstasy.

He doesn’t even get a second to breathe, body still shaking when Nate starts moving again, harder than he’s been going all night. Rafe’s mind is practically begging for a break at this point, but Nate refuses to give him one, relentlessly pounding into him as Rafe rides through another orgasm. He groans, leaning down to bite down hard on Rafe’s shoulder. Then, he speaks, voice all kinds of rough that nearly gets Rafe to come again. “Mm, I’m gettin’ there,” he utters, reaching over to give Rafe’s hair a harsh tug.

“Mm,  _ yeees, _ ” Rafe moans out, voice muffled with his face pressed down against the sheets. He moves his head just a bit to sound just the  _ least  _ bit coherent. “Do it,  _ please, _ ” he says, practically begging at this point. “Give it to me, Nate. Come in my ass, just-- please, for the love of God, fill me up.”

“Yeah? You want it, Rafe?” Nate asks, his pace quickly growing erratic as he moves closer and closer to the edge. When Rafe only gives him a muffled  _ ‘yeeesh’  _ in response, Nate pushes in as deep as he can, biting down hard on the other man’s shoulder as he comes in him, the sensation just about enough for Rafe to come one last time, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

Nate eventually slows down to a stop before pulling out to sit back against his arms. That smug look is back on his face as he watches Rafe practically collapse onto the bed, chest heaving and body still shuddering from the sensation. He can’t even speak-- not when all he can feel is Nate’s come trickling down his legs and onto the sheets. 

Rafe barely even registers Nate lying down next to him and pulling him into his arms, nor does he register Nate burying his face in his hair before peppering his face in small and gentle kisses. What brings him back, however, is those three damn words that never fail to get his heart racing. Rafe leans over to press his lips against Nate’s before burying his face in the other man’s chest, voice coming out muffled as he speaks. “I love you so damn much. This was better than on the roof… and by  _ God  _ was this better than the time at the Rossi. Nathan Drake, you really are a Goddamn  _ legend. _ ”

Nate chuckles, the sound resonating deeply in his chest as he moves to pull Rafe in impossibly closer. “I know, Rafe. I know.”

He’s only met with the sound of Rafe snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> also one last thing i forgot to mention, i referenced one of those good naterafe fics in here (one with much better smut im sure) props to you if you spot it (and if u happen to be the author hey, i love ur work)


End file.
